


折辱R18

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>淪陷番外三</p>
            </blockquote>





	折辱R18

“很会忍嘛!”大手拍打着少年已然已然挺立的欲望，脆弱的地方因为血族微凉的温度而敏感的弹跳，顶端渗出些许液珠  
“停…停下.”被随意的玩弄让亚瑟感到羞愤，偏偏却又渴望藉对方冰冷的身体纾解自己灼烧的温度。  
“既然那麽能忍，就忍到亲分说可以吧”解下衣领上的缎带，他抓起她的脆弱束缚住根部

亚瑟紧咬的唇瓣已经泛出了血丝，仍没能阻止喉腔情欲的闷哼

“别咬了，俺会心疼的”  
皱着眉看向亚瑟洁白贝齿的点点鲜红，安东抬起他下巴吻上，舔去上头的甘美，将对方已然瘫软的身体压在墙上，附着薄茧的指腹不紧不慢的套弄着少年青涩的柱身，从一开始就拿到主控权，他没费多少力气就扣开唇齿，强迫闪避的舌页与自己交缠

亚瑟用尽全力的一咬，即使比预想中还要费力，但在彼此口腔中漫开的血腥味成功让对方停止了动作

“咬我?”声音听不出喜怒，却明显带了几分危险，他将对方揽至怀里，姿势大幅度的变换让少年本就酸痛的身体一阵颤抖  
“亚瑟，这样只会让自己更难受”如爱人之间的低语，其中却带上了让人不寒而栗的冷酷  
“还有力气抵抗代表药效不够强嘛!”  
伸手在旁边柜子摸索，他轻咬上耳垂，吸吮着  
用嘴咬开软木塞，扳开嘴全数灌下，甜甜的异香顿时充斥口腔，亚瑟被呛得咳了起来  
”嗯？！”鼻头在他脸颊旁的碎发亲昵的摩娑着，闻着少年身上特有蔷薇淡香，另一手搓揉着挺翘富有弹性的臀部，雪白的双||丘也在没有克制的力道下的也渐泛红，手指在掠过有些红肿的甬道时总带了恶意的按压，引起对方一阵颤栗  
“啊….”破碎的呻吟终究突破了紧闭的门关  
“诶？俺还有好东西没拿来”状似十分懊恼的歪头，安东将未着寸褛的少年重新安置在地上  
“要耐心等待喔”噙着微笑，他摆摆手就离开房间

“哈啊…..哈  
热度一浪高过一浪，从未有过的生理渴望在体内四处冲击，却找不到宣泄出口，白皙的脸庞布满红晕，热力四处游走，烫得像是发着高烧，全身却毫无气力，亚瑟难堪而绝望的想要得到解放，无奈双手被绑住，下体肿得难受，多一秒简直就是可怕的煎熬

“亲分回来了~”门喀擦的一声被锁上，开心地晃到双眼已然迷离的少年旁蹲下，莹润的乳白肌肤泛着极为漂亮的粉色，他强自打开对方大腿，此时腿间的分身早已从原来的粉红色变为肿胀的深红，在他露骨的注视下巍巅巅的挺立颤抖，顶端的小孔像是因被束缚而痛苦的一开一合，从中断断续续淌出半透明的液体  
“唉唉真是可怜~~”略带恶意的弹打让亚瑟呜咽出声，用指甲刮搔着极为脆弱的圆润，拿起一根细长的管状物就着那欲求不满的小孔插入  
“啊啊……..啊!!!!!!”异物侵入的剧痛伴着快感再次冲击神经，拚着仅存的一丝理智坚持不肯求饶，却克制不了痛呼  
他手指绕至後方，媚药的效力让後方的密穴轻巧的含入了他的手指，指尖辗磨着里头的温热，惹得身下人不住低喘

“舒服吗”爱抚般的吻落在肩头，少年纤长的睫毛颤动着，上头沾染着点点生理泪水而格外美丽

“…放开…….”火爆流窜的热流被堵住了口，他觉得快要崩溃了  
“求我”蓄势待发的凶器抵在开阂的穴口，开开阖阖像是想将之吸入  
“不…”他做不到，即使得不到满足的强烈需求让他几欲疯掉  
“你很想要吧”被点燃的欲火驱使，安东驱动腰身将自己的炙热埋入对方体内，火热的温度让他凶狠的开始动作  
不知道被多少次这样撑开双腿，少年泪珠沿着下巴的弧度滚落，口中不由自主地发出黏腻的低吟，让身上人的欲望更加蓬勃  
“叫俺名字，就让你解放”充满恶意的轻扯露在外面一小截的细管，前後的刺激让少年忍受不了

“啊!...哈啊”如触电般带来麻痹，快感层层叠加盖过痛觉，他终究敌不过体内叫嚣的欲望而做出了妥协  
“安东…..尼奥”微微暗哑的嗓音挟着哭腔，蛊惑人心，惹得安东顿时失去了冷静  
“乖孩子”猛地拔出管子，扯掉根部的束缚，动作粗暴而野蛮，却还是让少年瞬间到了高潮  
只是全身上下的热力丝毫没有减弱的趋势，强烈的药效让他分身再度抬头

“你们…王八蛋……”无法抵御安东暴雨般的攻势，狂野的索吻刺激着每个敏感点，情欲扑天倒海的掘获了理智，在混混浊浊中无助地试图维护自己尊严

安东扶着他腰身向下冲击，一股又一股酥麻的电流蔓延至全身，破碎的呻吟被辗压得支离破碎

“我们？”一个挺腰，强力的撞击让翻涌的快意达到极乐

“俺可比基尔强多了”他吻去了怀中少年的眼泪，愉悦地笑了出来


End file.
